Teen Titan Dreams Or Nightmares You Decide!
by Steampunk Dinah
Summary: Would you like to decide what happens to the teen titans?Well here you can chose if their lives become a dream-come-true or a living nightmare.Please R&R!
1. Short Intro

Author's note:I don't own Teen Titans.I wish I did but sadly I don't.This is my first fic so plz be gentle on the reviews.well here it goes.  
  
Teen Titan's Dream or Nightmare?You decide.  
  
Cute Starfire:Hey there everyone.I'm Cute Starfire and this is my dare fic! I have tricked the titans into coming.so Here are the Titans!  
  
The Titans are sitting in chairs looking really confused.Robin looks around and sees Cute Starfire and he smiles.  
  
Robin:There are....two Starfires?!This is a dream come true!  
  
Robin hugs both Starfires.  
  
Both Starfires:Yay!This is the best!  
  
They smile at eachother and hug Robin back.  
  
Raven:Must I be here?  
  
Cute Starfire glares at Raven with green eyes.  
  
Cute Starfire:YES!  
  
Raven turns into a small chibi of herself and hides behind her chair.  
  
Cyborg:Whoa,I never thought I would see Raven so scared.  
  
Both Starfires are still in Robin's arms and Cute Starfire looks at Raven.  
  
Cute Starfire:I'm sorry Raven.Well since we have nothing else to really do I guess this is the end of this chapter.Please review and send your dares and if you want you can give me dares too.Bye everyone!  
  
Everyone waves and Cute Starfire and Starfire walk away with Robin.One on each side of him.  
  
Cute Starfire:ok,there's the first chapter.I know it was short but I promise the other chapters will be longer.PLease review and send dares.There might be guest apperances later in the fic. 


	2. Poptarts,Calculators,and Chocolate

Author's note:Thanks for the reviews.Remember I don't own the Teen Titans even though I wish I did.Ok here we go.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Ch.2 Poptarts,Calculators,and Chocolate  
  
Cute Starfire:WElcome back everyone!It's me,Cute Starfire,again!Time to start the dares.  
  
The titans moan and Robin runs up to Cute Starfire.He hugs her tightly.  
  
Robin:Do I have to do the dares?Please don't make me.  
  
Cute Starfire smiles and hugs back.  
  
Cute Starfire:I'm sowwy but yes you have to do the dares.I promise you'll like some of them.  
  
Robin smiles and goes back to his seat.  
  
Cute Starfire:ok now for the first dare!This dare is from Brave Raven:  
  
I Dare Raven to kiss Beast Boy for a whole minute.  
  
Raven:No.  
  
Beast Boy jumps from his seat.  
  
Beast Boy:NOOOOO!!!!!I don't want to!She scares me!  
  
Cute Starfire:Sowwy but a dare is a dare.Now do it.  
  
Beast boy slowly walks over to Raven and sits down.Raven rolls her eyes and kisses Beast Boy.Cute Starfire smiles and the others watch in disgust.  
  
Cyborg:Little man is gonna need a LOT of mouthwash after this.  
  
After a minute Raven pulls away and shakes her head.  
  
Raven:That was horrible.Never make me do that again.  
  
Beast Boy runs into a nearby bathroom and you can hear him gargling.He walks out with a bottle of mouthwash.  
  
Beast Boy:Well I feel a little bit better.  
  
Starfire:Beast Boy,was it really that unenjoyable?  
  
Robin:Yeah.Don't you think you save some mouthwash for later?  
  
Beast Boy stops in his tracks and drops the mouthwash.He slowly looks towards Cute Starfire.  
  
Beast Boy:I'm not gonna have to do that again,am I?  
  
He runs up to her and hugs her tightly.  
  
Beast Boy:Please don't make me do that again!  
  
Cute Starfire:I can't promise anything Beast Boy.I have to please the readers.So please take a seat.  
  
Beast Boy sighes and takes his seat.  
  
Cute Starfire:Ok now for the next dares.These are from K9,Firey,Horse,and Phaung:  
  
1)Horse dares Robin and Starfire to get locked in a closet for I don't know how long, cuz shes weird!  
  
2)She dares BB and Raven to do the same thing again because she is weird!  
  
3)We all dare Cyborg to be a total and complete idiot and be killed in the most pathetic way possible  
  
4)K9 dares you all to kill Keiko!   
  
5)Firey dares the TT to bow to her!  
  
6)And Phaung dares the TT to eat her chili chocolate, which will make u breath fire! And then you must bow to the calculators and poptarts!  
  
Beast Boy:NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!I don't wanna be locked in a closet with Raven!  
  
Cyborg:Man,why do I have to be the one to die.  
  
K9 and Phaung pop up behind Cyborg.  
  
K9:Cause everyone knows you're gay.  
  
Phaung:duh.  
  
Phaung eats a poptart.  
  
Cyborg:I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cute Starfire:Well first we have to lock Robin and my double in a closet.Ready Robin?Ready Starfire?  
  
Robin:Can't I be locked in the closet with both of you.  
  
Cute Starfire:nope they said Starfire.They didn't say Starfire and Cute Starfire.  
  
Robin nods.Robin and Starfire get locked in a closet.  
  
~In the closet~  
  
Starfire:So how long do we have to stay in here?  
  
Robin:I'm not sure.Could you give us some light Star?  
  
Starfire makes a starbolt and the closet is lit in a light green glow.Robin smiles and scoots closer to Starfire.  
  
Robin:Thanks Star.You look very pretty in the green light.  
  
Both Robin and Starfire blush.Robin slowly moves close and kisses Starfire.Starfire's eyes widen but she slowly kisses back.They start to make-out.The door quickly slides open to reveal a teary-eyed Cute Starfire.  
  
Cute Starfire:Robin...don't you like me?  
  
Robin quickly jumps to his feet.Starfire gets up as well.  
  
Robin:Of course I do.I like you both.It's just...well...I...ummmmm......  
  
Cute Starfire wipes some tears away and turns to face away from Robin.Robin frowns and walks over to her.He kisses her on the lips and she quickly smiles.  
  
Cute Starfire:I feel lots better.Thank you Robin.Ok,now it's BB's and Raven's turn.  
  
BB sighes and walks into the closet.Raven follows him.A click is heard from outside the door.  
  
~In the closet(again)~  
  
Raven:Beast Boy....  
  
Beast Boy:yeah...  
  
Raven:stop breathing.  
  
Beast Boy:WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!Why?!  
  
Raven:You're using up all the air.  
  
Beast Boy:Me?!You're talking more than me!  
  
Raven:but you're yelling.  
  
Beast Boy:..........  
  
Raven:Thank you.  
  
Beats Boy:I-I-I can't take this anymore.  
  
He turns into a rhino and rams the door.He breaks the door down and turns back into his normal self.  
  
Beast Boy:Never make me do that again.  
  
Cute Starfire:Like I said before I can't make any promises.Next dare!  
  
Cyborg:Awww man,why me?  
  
K9,Phaung,Horse,and Firey:BECAUSE YOU'RE GAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cyborg:I'M NOT GAY!!!!!oh well......  
  
Cyborg starts acting like a complete idiot and his main power source and memory chip pop out of his back causing him to shut down.  
  
Beast Boy:NNNOOOO!!!CYBORG!!!!  
  
Beast Boy runs over to Cyborg and accidentally steps on his memory and power chip,breaking them both.  
  
Beast Boy:oops...did I just.....NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
They all have a short funeral for Cyborg.  
  
Cute Starfire:well now that that is done I believe we should continue with the dares.  
  
Keiko suddenly appears.She gulps.  
  
Keiko:uh-oh.....  
  
The Titans and Cute Starfire attack.Both Starfires throw starbolts at her,Robin attacks with Birdarangs,Raven with dark magic,and Beast Boy tackles Keiko a few times.Keiko slowly and painfully dies.  
  
Titans and CS:well thats over.Too bad.We never got to know her.  
  
They hold another funeral for Keiko.Starfire and Cute Starfire cry in Robin's arms and Robin rubs their backs.Raven stands there doing nothing.Beast Boy bawls his eyes out and then starts to eat tofu.  
  
Cute Starfire:ok(sniff)I guess we should move on.Next(sniff)dare.The TT must bow down before Firey.  
  
The Titans sigh and bow down before Firey.  
  
Firey:HA HA HA HA HA!!!Now PRAISE MY NAME!!!!*Fire surrounds Firey as she laughs*  
  
Beast Boy:We only have to bow down before you,not follow your every command.  
  
Firey:I don't care about the dare anymore!PRAISE MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Firey starts to throw fireballs at the Titans.The Titans run around being chased by Firey.  
  
Firey:HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Cute Starfire pours a bucket on Firey's head.  
  
Cute Starfire:ok now for the last dare.  
  
Phaung smiles and hands each titan some chili chocolate.They each take a bite and their faces turn bright red.  
  
Titans:AHHH!!!!!  
  
The titans run around searching for water.They all spot a water fountain.Starfire throws starbolts at it causing the water to burst out.The water falls from the sky like rain.The titans smile and drink the water.After their mouthes cool down they drop to their knees and bow down befre the poptarts and calculators.  
  
Cute Starfire:Well now that that is done I think all the dares have been fulfilled.Until next time,I'm Cute Starfire and I love your dares!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Author's note:Thanks for all the dares.Plz send more.Remember you can even send me dares.R&R.BYE! 


	3. Kisses,Dances,and Prank Calls

Author's note:I want to thank you all for the the great reviews.You guys are so great.Here's the next chapter of Teen Titan dreams or nightmares.You decide!  
  
___________________________________  
  
Ch.3 Kisses,Dances,and Prank Calls  
  
Cute Starfire:Hey everybody!You guys ready for another dares chapter?!  
  
The audience goes crazy.The titans jump when they hear the audience.  
  
Beast Boy:When did we get an audience?  
  
Cute Starfire smiles and giggles.  
  
Cute Starfire:I added it this morning.  
  
Titans:ok...  
  
Titans looks at the title and their eyes go wide.  
  
Raven:what do you mean by 'kisses'?I'm not going to have to touch Beast Boy again,am I?  
  
Beast Boy's eyes grow as big as basketballs.He runs over to C.S. and hugs her tightly.  
  
Beast Boy:Please don't make me kiss her again.I'll do anything but that.  
  
Cute Starfire:I'm sorry BB but I can't say what the dares are until we get started.  
  
Beast Boy goes and sits down.He has a bottle of mouthwash in his hand.  
  
Cute Starfire:Ok!Now for the first set of dares.These are from Kuraand-Chibi:  
  
1) Kura dares Raven to be locked up in a closet with Robin(thought i   
  
was going to say beast boy huh?) for who knows how long.  
  
2) me, Chibi, Dares Beast Boy to kill the game station!  
  
3) We both dare Cyborg to dance the chicken dance in a banana costume   
  
singing jingle bells!  
  
4) We dare Starfire to be locked up in a closet with Beast Boy   
  
for..umm..you decide that.  
  
Robin:Why does it have to be Raven?Can't it be one of the Starfires?Or possibly both?  
  
Robin hugs both Starfires.  
  
Cute Starfire:Sorry Robin but a dare is a dare.Off you go.  
  
Both Starfires scoot Robin into the closet then they toss Raven in there too.They lock the door.  
  
~In the closet~  
  
Robin:......~silence~  
  
Raven:.....~silence~  
  
Robin:So....  
  
Raven:Shut up.  
  
Robin:What?Why?I was just trying to...  
  
Raven:Like I said earlier...shut up.  
  
Robin:Why?  
  
Raven:You're using all the air.  
  
Robin:....~silence~  
  
Raven nods and sits there quietly.  
  
The door quickly opens and Starfire and Cute Starfire are standing there.  
  
Both:We can't stand being seperated from Robin any longer.  
  
They grab Robin and pull him out of the closet.They pull him over to his chair and hug him a lot.Starfire is sitting on his right hugging his right arm.Cute Starfire doesn't have a chair so she has to sit on his lap,hugging him around his neck.Robin has a big smile on his face.  
  
Robin:I'm....in...heaven.  
  
Raven walks out of the closet and sits down.  
  
Cute Starfire:Ok Next dare!  
  
Beast Boy:NNNOOO!!!!I don't wanna!  
  
Beast Boy starts having a tantrum.  
  
Cute Starfire:Beast Boy,If you do this dare I promise to get you a new,better version of the gamestation.  
  
Beast Boy smiles then sadly destroys the GameStation.  
  
Cyborg:BEAST BOY!!!!!!!NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Beast Boy ducks behind his chair.  
  
Beast Boy:I was forced to do it!  
  
Cyborg:I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!!!  
  
Cyborg starts to chase BB with his canon ready to fire.Beast Boy starts changing into all these different animals trying to avoid Cyborg's blasts.Cyborg is suddenly hit with two starbolts.He sees both Starfires with their hands envoloped in a green light.  
  
Both:Calm down Cyborg.It's time for your dare.  
  
Starfire holds up a banana costume.Cyborg sighes,takes the suit, and puts it on.Cyborg starts to do the chicken dance while singing Jingle Bells.  
  
Cyborg:(while dancing)Jingle Bells.Jingle Bells.Jingle all the way.Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh.  
  
The others laugh and Beast Boy starts to tape it.Cyborg stops right in the middle of the song and chases BB.  
  
Beast Boy:AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Beast Boy is lifted from the ground and set back in his seat by Raven.  
  
Raven:Stay boy.  
  
Beast Boy sits still.  
  
Cute Starfire:ok...Starfire...you wanna say it?  
  
Starfire:oh yes please.Next Dare!  
  
Beast Boy walks towards the closet.Starfire starts to get up but Robin clings to her arm.  
  
Robin:Don't go.Please Starfire!  
  
Starfire:Do not worry Robin.You have Cute Starfire.  
  
Robin smiles and hugs C.S. close.Cute Starfire waves to her double.Starfire and Beast Boy walk into the closet and lock the door.  
  
~In the closet~  
  
Beast Boy:So...What's up?  
  
Starfire:Well we are stuck in this closet together.I guess that is 'what's up'.  
  
Beast Boy:ok...  
  
Starfire:would you like some light Beast Boy?  
  
Beast Boy:yeah that sounds nice.  
  
Starfire smiles and forms a starbolt.She makes it a bit too powerful and she blows up the closet.Beast Boy walks out of the used-to-be closet.His hair is sticking out in every direction.He coughes a black puff of smoke.Starfire emerges unharmed.  
  
Cute Starfire:ok the next dares are from K9,Phuang,Keiko,Firey,and Horse:  
  
1)K9 dares Robin to kill C.S.!   
  
2)Horse dares Raven to kiss BB again!  
  
3)Phaung dares Beast Boy to eat chicken!  
  
4)Firey dares you all to become her slaves!   
  
5)Keiko dares you all to let her kill you (don't worry, K9 will revive   
  
you)  
  
Robin:NNNOOOO!!!!!I DON'T WANNA KILL HER!!!!SHE'S TOO CUTE TO KILL!!!!  
  
Cute Starfire:It's ok.I'll find a way to revive myself.  
  
Robin:ok...if you say so.  
  
Robin pulls out birdarangs and his Retractable Bow Staff.He throws the birdarangs at C.S. and she takes a hit.Robin attacks her more and then he charges her with his RBS.She slowly dies.Robin kneels by her side and holds her in his arms.  
  
Robin:No,why?I didn't want to do that.Cute Starfire!!!!  
  
Cute Starfire rests in Robin's arms,motionless.Robin starts to cry and hold her close.  
  
Robin:No...no..Cute Starfire....I'm so sorry...Please come back.  
  
Cute Starfire glows and her eyes slowly open.  
  
Cute Starfire:Ro-Robin?  
  
Robin:Cute Starfire!!  
  
Robin smiles and tosses C.S. in the air.She squeaks and starts to fall back down.Her eyes glow green and she starts to fly.Robin gets ready to catch her but when she doesn't come down he starts to worry.  
  
Robin:Cute Starfire?NNNOO!!!I THREW HER TOO HIGH!!!  
  
Cute Starfire flies infront of him.  
  
Cute Starfire:Ummmm...Robin,I'm right here.  
  
Robin smiles and sweatdrops.  
  
Robin:oh.....  
  
Cute Starfire:ok Next dare!  
  
Beast Boy:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven:Like he said No.  
  
Both Starfires:Sorry but a dare is a dare.  
  
Raven quickly walks over to Beast Boy and kisses him on the lips then pulls away after five seconds.Beast Boy pulls out a bottle of mouthwash and drinks it.Raven just sits back in her seat.  
  
Both Starfires:ewwwwww but ok.Next Dare!  
  
Beast Boy screams and starts to cry.  
  
Beast Boy:Why am I being tortured?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Cute Starfire walks over and hugs BB.  
  
Cute Starfire:Awww it's ok.Just eat it and then you can have the tofu buffet later.  
  
Beast Boy smiles and eats the chicken in one bite then runs over to a buffet of tofu and starts eating.  
  
C.S. and the other Titans sweatdrop.  
  
Cute Starfire:o...k....Next....dare.....  
  
Firey walks in and smiles evily.She walks closer to the titans.The titans quickly run away.Rvane hides in her little bubble of black magic,Cyborg transforms into a toaster,Beast Boy turns into a mouse and runs into a mouse hole,Starfire flies into the air and hides in the shadows,and Robin runs to Cute Starfire and hides behind her.  
  
Firey:You guys have to be my slaves so....  
  
She plops down on a soft couch.  
  
Firey:...Robin get me a soda,Starfire fan me,Cyborg turn into a radio and play some music,Raven read some nice poetry,and Beast Boy feed me grapes!NOW!!!!!  
  
The titans quickly follow her orders.Robin runs and brings her a soda,Starfire starts to fan Firey,Cyborg changes into radio and starts to play some 50 Cent,Raven starts to read some nice poetry,and Beast Boy gets grapes and starts to feed her.About 2 minutes after they start doing this they stop and walk back to their seats.  
  
Firey:Huh?Hey!Get back here and follow my orders!NOW!  
  
Robin:The dare said we had to be your slaves but it didn't say how long.  
  
Firey glares at them.SHe starts to throw fireballs at them.They run away,trying not to get hit by Firey's fireballs.  
  
Cyborg:OK!WE'LL BE YOUR SLAVES AGAIN!!!!JUST STOP ATTACKING US!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Firey stops and smiles.She plops back down on the couch.  
  
Firey:Ok.BACK TO WORK SLAVES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cute STarfire:Ok while they do that I guess we should do the next dare.Keiko....  
  
Keiko comes out of nowhere and attacks the titans as they tend to Firey's every need.They try and fight back but Firey doesn't allow them to.One-by-one they slowly die.  
  
Cute Starfire:ROBIN!!!NNNOOO!!!  
  
Cute Starfire runs over and picks up Robin's lifeless form.  
  
Firey:Hey...my slaves....KEIKO!!!!  
  
Firey charges at Keiko.They start to fight as K9 walks rightr past them.She walks over to C.S. and the dead titans.She revives the titans.  
  
K9:There you go.All better.(she looks at the audience)and I'm not telling you how I did that.  
  
Cute Starfire hugs a revived Robin and smiles.  
  
Cute Starfire:Ok now for the last dares of this chapter.These are from Elizibeth:  
  
1)I dare the Titans(mostly Robin) to prank call Slade.  
  
2)I dare Beast Boy to venture bodly into Raven's room... And see what he finds before he is busted!  
  
Cute Starfire:Ok here's the phone.It's already ringing.  
  
Robin takes the phone.  
  
~On the phone~  
  
Slade:Hello?  
  
Robin(using a voice-changer):Hello sir.I'm glad to tell you that you have won a lifetime supply of weapons....  
  
Slade:Wonderful  
  
Robin:....That don't work!  
  
Slade:What?!Why don't they work?!  
  
Robin:We don't know.We just found them in a junkyard.  
  
Robin quickly hangs up the phone.  
  
Cute Starfire:o..k.That was different.Next dare!  
  
Beast Boy slowly walked into Raven's room.He looked around and saw a book shelf full of books,a cd rack full of CDs and DVDs.He walked towards her closet ad stepped in.His jaw dropped.The only thing in the entire closet was exact copies of Raven's normal cloak.Beast Boy felt someone place their hand on his shoulder and before he could turn around he was thrown out of Raven's room.He hit his head on the wall,making a hole the size of a volleyball.  
  
Cute Starfire:Ow..that looked painful.Well now that the dares are over I guess we better leave and get some rest before the next chapter.  
  
Robin picks her up and starts to carrying her off.She waves to the audience.  
  
Everybody(including Firey and Keiko who were still fighting):BYE EVREYBODY!!!  
  
______________________________________  
  
Author's note:Thanks for all the reviews!I'll see you after Christmas!BYE!MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! 


End file.
